+jrep
For Players Syntax: :+JREP/REQUEST = If you think that your character's reputation should improve with some group of NPCs (see +STATS/REPUTATION) as a result of an IC action you've taken, you should +JREP/REQUEST a reputation boost with that group. You may only make ONE such request PER WEEK, and you will not be notified of the results. Your request and any responses to your request cannot be appealed. You may not request on someone else's behalf. Requests for reputation requests are handled by the Reputation Deputies, three staffers whose identities will not be disclosed. Using pre-written guidelines, they will determine NPC reactions to the deeds you +JREP/REQUESTed about. They will each make independent decisions, and their collective judgement will determine effects to your reputation. If the effects are very large, there may be a news post about NPC reaction; however, this will not always happen. The Reputation Deputies will also be responsible for damaging people's reputations in response to unpopular activities. For example, taking steps to create a Coruscant monarchy will automatically upset the Republic Senate. Skilled politicians may have the effects of this damage partly reduced by their skills automatically. There will be no appeal of this, either. For Judges Syntax: :+JREP/FLAG =/REASON> If you think that a character's actions should provoke NPC consequences, then by all means, flag them for the Reputation Deputies with this command. This will notify the Reputation Deputies that a particular player's IC actions should be judged in the court of public opinion. You should NOT use this command to recommend that a character's reputation be rewarded; requesting reputation boosts is the player's business. You should write your reason neutrally, referencing the character's actions rather than attempting to build a 'lawyer-like' case for the character taking penalties. The actual decision is to be made by the Reputation Deputies. If you are a Reputation Deputy, you should still neutrally reference the character's actions; the other two Deputies will make their decisions independently, based on the +JREP/INFO files. For Reputation Deputies Syntax: :+JREP :+JREP :+JREP =/ :+JREP/INFO [] :+JREP/POST /=/ Syntax 1 lists the players with current unresolved +JREP requests or flaggings. If you have already rendered a decision to the most recent case, they will be marked DONE. Syntax 2 displays a player's current status, with their most recent player request and staff flagging and the reasons provided. Syntax 3 manually causes a public reaction to a player. The various types of reaction are: amused, angry, awed, curious, delighted, disgusted, fearful, hateful, impressed, indifferent, interested, irritated, loving, pitying, pleased, resolved, revolted, secure, sorrowful, terrified, and unimpressed. You should select the kind of reaction that seems most plausible given the +JREP/INFO for the group or planet in question. +JREP/INFO gives you a list of jrep info files, on overarching social units and on the planets within them. For example, there will be a file on the Inner Core Worlds, and on the Inner Core Worlds planet of Coruscant. Unless otherwise noted, the social publics contain the worlds, not vice versa. Generic Inner Core Worlds attitudes will also be reflected on Coruscant, but Coruscant attitudes won't be common to every Inner Core World. Syntax 1 lists them all, while adding the name of such a public or world gives you information to make your Reputation Deputy decisions. +JREP/POST creates an anonymous news post. Good for emitting public reactions. Before you use this posting command, make sure another post hasn't already been made. Category:Commands